O Leão e a Serpente
by Cris Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Gina se encontram em uma detenção. Em uma semana eles poderão se ver livres um do outro.... ou não
1. Um dia ruim

Cap. 1- A detenção Aquele fora um dia horrível. Gina esquecera-se de acrescentar o acônito, um ingrediente básico, na sua poção para rejuvenescer, e a poção explodiu na sua cara... Snape tirou 50 pontos da Grifinória, além de dar- lhe uma semana de detenções.Por sorte, as detenções só começariam no dia seguinte; ela realmente precisava dormir.... Na noite seguinte iria para as masmorras, separar partes do corpo de animais mortos ou fazer qualquer tarefa nojenta que Snape a mandasse fazer...Entrou no dormitório, tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama. Tinha rolos e rolos de pergaminhos de dever..... Cuidaria disso amanhã. Com esses pensamentos, adormeceu. Sonhou com dragões, um vermelho e um verde, que lutavam ferozmente. Sua visão foi se aproximando do dragão vermelho, até que ela se tornou o dragão que lutava. Com um estalo, os dois dragões se tornaram Gina e um garoto, do qual Gina só via o cabelo louro-platinado. Eles continuavam lutando, mas desta vez com palavras: gritavam desaforos a plenos pulmões. Novamente a visão de Gina mudou; saiu de seu próprio corpo e foi se aproximando do garoto até que ela enfocasse apenas seus olhos, de um azul- acinzentado, quase gelo. Quando finalmente percebeu quem era o garoto, Gina acordou com um grito, suada e ofegante. Estremeceu- seria uma premonição?  
  
OoOOoOOooOOOOOOOOOooOOoOOoO  
  
Draco Malfoy andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, quase correndo. Estava em cima da hora para sua aula de Poções Avançadas, e não queria por nada neste mundo que o Prof. Snape fosse obrigado a tirar pontos da Sonserina. Tinha esta matéria extra desde o ano passado, o seu quinto ano, e era uma das poucas matérias em que conseguia pontos para sua Casa, então aproveitava ao máximo. Ele precisava de quantos pontos pudesse obter para vencer Potter no fim do ano, e ganhar a Taça para Sonserina.  
Derrapando, parou à porta da sala. Sem sequer bater, entrou na sala.  
- Prof. Snape, eu cheguei. – ofegando, Draco se apoiou na parede. Correndo os olhos pela sala, percebeu que ele e Snape não estavam sozinhos. A Weasley fêmea também estava ali, olhando para ele com uma expressão que misturava surpresa, ódio e medo. Ele não sabia como encará-la, portanto ficou com o rosto inexpressivo.  
-Bastante pontual, Sr. Malfoy. Esta semana voc terá aulas um pouco diferentes. Vai supervisionar a poção de cura que a Weasley vai preparar, para mim.- Dada essa explicação, o sonserino optou pelo seu olhar n. 87: lobo encara cordeirinho indefeso.(N/A:roubei essa idéia de uma fic q eu li e não lembro o nome. Autora, me perdoe!!!)  
-O QUÊ? ? ?- A Weasley berrou, ficando vermelha como um pimentão.  
- Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória.- e, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, acrescentou- O Sr. poderá descontar pontos se for necessário, Malfoy. Podem começar. – A capa esvoaçando atrás de si, Snape saiu da sala.  
  
OoOOoOOooOOOOOOOOOooOOoOOoO  
  
N/A: Espero que estejam gostando!!! Eu tenho uma vaga idéia do que escrever nos próximos caps., espero sinceramente correções e idéias nas REVIEWS!!! Eu não vou continuar a publicar se ninguém me pedir isso, então.... REVIEWS!!! Imploro!!!! Antes que eu me esqueça, queria puxar um pouco o saquinho da Grande Pichi, pra ver se ela me ajuda nessa fic: SOCORRO!!!! Eu PRECISO da sua ajuda!!!!!! Bom, é isso entaum, bjokas! 


	2. Primeiro dia de detenção

N/A: Não estou acreditando!!!! 5 reviews nos primeiros 2 dias!!! Continuem me subornando com reviews que eu coloco 1 cap. por dia!!! Queria agradecer a CarpDiem, Selene Malfoy, Dark Angel Malfoy, Isinha e Luíza Potter pelas reviews. Obrigada!!! Conselhos e incentivos são sempre bem-vindos, ok? Isinha: Explicando, isso é pra ser um romance, não uma fic de humor, mas eu não resisti a colocar o olhar 87... 2N/A: explicando umas coisas, eu to tentando fazer a primeira parte com o ponto de vista da Gina, e a segunda com o do Draco. Se eu fizer muitas partes, é sempre alternado, viu?  
  
Disclaimer: os personagens e tudo o mais pertencem a J. K. Rowling, tudo exceto a idéia e roteiro da fic. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos, não me processem!  
  
- E então, Weasley, não vai começar?- Malfoy ostentava um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Gina corou e, sem responder, começou o preparo da poção. Pensara no sonho que tivera ainda na noite anterior. Tinha que se controlar para que aquele sonho não se revelasse uma profecia. Gina já fizera algumas até então, era comum para uma sétima filha de uma sétima filha, mas nenhuma dizia respeito a ela. Quando diziam respeito a outros, ela nunca lhes revelava o que vira. Para que, se podia ter se enganado e interpretado mal o sonho? E, além disso, Malfoy teria toda a semana para atormentá-la caso ela se mostrasse ofendida ou irritada com suas gozações.  
Encheu o caldeirão com leite de coelho (N/A: COELHO??? DE ONDE EU TIREI ISSO???), acendeu o fogo e virou-se para começar a preparar os ingredientes que usaria nesta noite. A poção era complicada e de preparo lento, a deixaria cozinhando . Voltou-se para o caldeirão e começou a mexê- lo no sentido anti-horário por cinco minutos.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco pensava que aquela aula podia ser bastante interessante, se ele soubesse aproveitá-la. A Weasley fêmea nem era tão feia assim... O loiro observou Gina se inclinar sobre a mesa para pegar algum ingrediente, a saia subindo um pouco para deixar à mostra pernas bem delineadas. Pensando bem, ela é até gostosinha... Draco se aproximou, e abaixou-se perto do caldeirão com um olhar de malícia. Olhou para cima, com intenção de ver por debaixo da saia dela, mas ela havia dado um passo para trás e o olhava enfurecida.  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?- Draco fez cara de santo  
-Ora, vendo se a temperatura do fogo está boa, Weasley. Não devia estar supervisionando o preparo da poção?  
A grifinória, desconcertada, enrolava com o dedo uma mecha de cabelo.- Ah, claro que sim... – Draco estava se segurando para não gargalhar. Como ela era ingênua! Fingia observar o preparo da poção enquanto pensava. "Pensando bem, ela poderia ser muito útil... Com todos os foras que Potter lhe dava, ela certamente precisava de um amigo para desabafar... Lúcio pode se mostrar muito interessado nas informações que vou arrancar da pequena, e finalmente vou ganhar um aumento na mesada. Além disso, será um imenso prazer destroçar o coraçãozinho daquela Weasley depois de obter as informações que preciso. Como ela vai ficar quando souber que seu único amigo a usou?".  
-E então Weasley, com que freqüência você manda as sobras do almoço para ajudar a alimentar a sua família naquela cabana que chama de casa?- Draco tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas não se saiu muito bem... aquele fora o único assunto que lhe viera à cabeça.  
-Lave a boca antes de falar da minha família, Malfoy. Ao menos eles sabem a quê se deve dar valor. Como, por exemplo, honestidade.- "Ah, não, comecei mal..." - E também que não se deve dar valor, Malfoy, àquele que você e sua família chamam de Lord!- ao pronunciar "Lord", cuspiu no chão.  
-Saiba, Weasley nojenta, que meu Lord não vai se esquecer de você. Quando chegar a hora, você e seus irmãos vão ser torturados, e a dor vai ser tanta que vocês vão rastejar, beijar os pés do carrasco e implorar pela morte antes do fim!!!- caramba, como aquela garota podia deixá-lo descontrolado a tal ponto? Ela era bonitinha, mas tinha um temperamento difícil demais! Há vinte minutos corava só de olhar, agora só falta sair no tapa comigo! Essa aí vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei...  
  
CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO  
  
N/A: Bem espero que estejam gostando... A Gina está melhor nesse cap, não acham? Respondeu ao Draco e tudo...  
  
CarpDiem: este cap. está um poko maior que o outro, mas não muito... tentei fazer ele maior, mas num deu. Vou continuar tentando, e obrigada pelo conselho!  
  
Mais reviews, ok?  
  
Bjus, Cris. 


	3. Convite inesperado

N/A: Estou doida para publicar uma coisinha aki. Perdoem essa autora idiota que adora escrever bobagens, e ignorem o fato de que os astrônomos e geólogos já contaram essas coisas. A ciência adora estragar a festa da poesia. "Você pode me dizer quantos litros de água tem o oceano ou quantas estrelas há nos céus? Não? Do mesmo modo não posso lhe dizer quão imenso é meu amor por você." Cris Malfoy se declarando para a tela do computador. A tela não tem nada de especial, mas Cris a encarou no fundo de seus pixels e disse isso. Em quem estava pensando? Não sonhem saber. HAUHAUHAU sou má.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Gina chegou exausta, física e emocionalmente, da detenção com Malfoy. Jogou- se na cama, de uniforme e tudo, enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e se entregou ao cansaço. Um único pensamento lhe veio antes de adormecer; "O Malfoy é mesmo uma cobra. Mas não se pode negar que ele é gostoso..."  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Voltando da sala de Snape, Draco se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. A água morna escorria por suas costas, as mãos e a testa apoiadas na parede. Não seria fácil dobrar a ruivinha... Ela mostrara que podia se tornar um leão, se confrontada. Mas esperem para ver!!! Ele era um Malfoy, afinal, e iria conseguir. Não desistiria da sua "presa" assim tão fácil. Colocou o pijama com o emblema da Sonserina, não sem antes se admirar no espelho por alguns instantes e pensar que, realmente, ele era lindo, e deitou-se na posição que sempre dormia: enrolado como um gato sob as cobertas. Dormir não seria assim tão fácil com os roncos de trasgo que Crabbe e Goyle soltavam, mas já estava habituado a eles e depois de um tempo conseguiu dormir.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Gina acordou com o corpo moído. Ficar curvada cortando os ingredientes da poção na noite anterior não lhe fizera nada bem... Com uma cara de quem preferia beijar Snape a levantar, Gina seguiu até o banheiro e ligou a água quente. Era assim que gostava dela pela manhã: bem quente, quase soltando vapor. Lavou os cabelos e seu corpo, enrolou-se na sua toalha felpuda e saiu do banho. Olhando-se no espelho, percebeu que tinha olheiras profundas e uma cara terrível. Com medo de errar no feitiço que usava para fazer-se apresentável, usou um pouco de maquiagem trouxa mesmo, que ganhara de Hermione no seu aniversário. Um par de brincos e o cabelo molhado preso em um rabo. Bem melhor. Desceu as escadas e, chegando ao Salão Principal, correu os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava ele, orgulhoso e com ar de desdém. Snape interrompera sua discussão na noite anterior, e os mandara para as suas Casas. Ele voltou seu olhar para Gina. Podia-se sentir a tenção entre os dois, como se uma linha fina que ia dos olhos de um para o outro. O contato visual foi quebrado quando Hermione chamou Gina para sentar- se com o trio maravilha. Com um sorriso, Gina sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, de frente para Harry e Rony.  
- Você está bonita hoje, Gina. – disse Harry, um pouco corado.  
- Obrigada Harry. – "Por que não corei até as orelhas, gaguejei ou qualquer coisa digna de Virgínia Weasley recebendo um elogio de Harry Potter?" como que para compensar essa estranheza, Gina sorriu para Harry. Ele sorriu de volta.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco observava o Salão Principal com seu habitual ar de desdém. Sentiu que era observado, e encontrou a Weasley fêmea com o olhar fixado sobre si. Encarou-a. Ela parecia querer esbofeteá-lo com os olhos. Com desagrado percebeu que a atenção da ruiva tinha sido desviada para a mesa da Grifinória. Quase sem perceber, continuou observando a grifinória. Ela andava graciosamente até a mesa, sentando-se em frente ao... "Potter!" Ele dizia alguma coisa que Draco não podia ouvir, e aquilo fazia a sua ruivinha sorrir. Uma parte da mente do louro pensava: "Como ela fica linda quando sorri desse jeito..." outra repreendia a primeira por pensar essas coisas enquanto uma terceira xingava Potter de todos os nomes que conhecia por fazer a ruivinha sorrir desse jeito. Era ele que devia faze-la sorrir! "Afinal tenho que conquistá-la", arrematou apressadamente quando se deu conta dos próprios pensamentos. Levantou-se e seguiu para a primeira aula do dia: astronomia... "Que lixo.", pensou. Chegando na sala, a professora Sibila mandou- os sentar em duplas para ler a sorte com búzios. Sentou- se com Pansy Parkinson, como era seu costume nessa aula. Pansy acreditava piamente em todas as baboseiras que aquela velha charlatã falava, e tinha profundo respeito por ela. Por isso não costumava conversar em sua aula, tornando-se uma companhia suportável. Pansy jogava os búzios para o alto. Quando caíram, a garota começou a analisar as figuras formadas e compará-las com as do livro, com Draco observando desinteressadamente. Quando terminou, Pansy pegou suas anotações e as entregou para Draco.  
  
"Período de mudanças, podem ser em sua situação emocional ou educacional. Seu caminho cruzará com o de outra pessoa, saiba se deixar levar quando necessário. Esteja preparado para lidar com situações inesperadas."  
  
Salvo de perguntas indesejáveis pelo sinal, Draco recolheu seu material e seguiu para sua próxima aula. "Situações inesperadas?" não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Gina seguiu para as estufas depois do café. O orvalho cobria a grama nos jardins, e os seus sapatos ficaram encharcados. Chegando às estufas, secou- os rapidamente com um feitiço. Sentou-se com Colin Creevey, e começaram a anotar as explicações sobre uma planta carnívora. - As Papa- passarinho são plantas carnívoras bastante perigosas. Elas apresentam estas flores falsas, e quando algum pássaro se aproxima elas o engolem... assim. - A Prof. Sprout soltou um beija-flor, que voou até a planta e foi pego por uma espécie de língua. A flor lambeu os beiços e arrotou antes de voltar à sua posição normal. – É recomendável muito cuidado e atenção com estas plantas. Qualquer desavisado que tentar sentir seu aroma estará se arriscando a perder uma parte de seu nariz. – As explicações da professora foram interrompidas pelo sinal. – Está bem, está bem, quero uma redação de trinta linhas sobre as Papa- passarinho para a próxima aula. Gina pegou suas anotações e, com um suspiro, deixou as estufas. No caminho pelos jardins, foi puxada para trás de uma árvore, com uma mão tampando sua boca. Encostada a um corpo de homem, uma colônia forte lhe entrava pelas narinas. Um pouco embriagada pelo cheiro da colônia, sentiu os braços que a prendiam se afrouxarem, e ela virou-se para encarar...  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco seguia para sua segunda aula, Herbologia. Infelizmente, era uma aula com a Grifinória. Já fora do castelo, avistou a Weasley fêmea vindo em sua direção. "Eu devia descobrir o nome dela. Weasley fêmea é bom, mas não posso chamá-la assim.". Ela andava distraída, os cabelos rubros esvoaçando um pouco com a brisa. De repente, ela foi puxada para trás de uma árvore. Curioso, procurou um lugar onde pudesse ver e ouvir o que se passava do outro lado da árvore sem ser visto. Escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto e, afastando um galho, viu...  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
- Harry!!! O que foi?- Gina estava assustada ao ver os olhos verdes tão próximos. Deu um passo para trás. - Gina! Bem, é que eu precisava falar com você. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos, mas de um tempo pra cá, tenho olhado para você de um jeito diferente. Não consigo mais te ver como a irmã do Rony, comecei a te ver como... garota. E percebi como você é uma garota maravilhosa, por dentro e por fora. – Gina corou com o comentário. – O que quero dizer é... você quer namorar comigo, Gina? As pernas de Gina enfraqueceram. A cabeça zunia, não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo! Harry Potter a pedia em namoro? Depois de tantos anos de espera Harry a pedia em namoro? Céus! - Am... Me deixe pensar, Harry, por favor. Eu te mando uma coruja com a resposta hoje à noite, sim? – Gina forçou um sorriso. Embora forçado, Harry o viu como um sorriso doce.  
- Está bem. Espero sua resposta.- Tascando um beijo na bochecha da garota, Harry partiu apressado para as estufas.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
"O quê? Potter pediu a minha ruivinha em namoro? Aaah não. Não, não e não. Desta vez Harry Potter não vai vencer. A garota é minha. E ai de quem quiser duvidar." Draco estava lívido. Cerrara os punhos e rangia os dentes. Conquistar a ruiva se tornara uma questão pessoal. Mesmo tendo ido por água abaixo seu plano de obter informações sobre Potter para Voldemort, ele ainda queria a ruiva. Ao menos ele podia desestabilizar o trio maravilha. Draco estava em dúvida se classificava seu último pensamento como motivo ou desculpa. Ainda furioso, andou apressadamente até as estufas. Os pontos que a professora tirou da Sonserina só fizeram piorar seu humor.  
  
CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO  
  
N/A: Povo, estou de férias e em Campinas, na minha vida de vagal que dorme à uma e acorda meio- dia, portanto posso escrever muito , mas acontece que a net daqui é discada e dá para jogar dois joguinhos d Paciência antes de ela entrar no ff.net. Portanto, me perdoem se eu demorar a postar, mas os caps. vem maiores, ok? Que tal o suspense nesse cap.? Gostaram? Td mnd achou que era o Draco, num foi? HEHEHE. Teve tbm um pouco de D/G, com eles pensando um no outro. Uma pequena aproximação do casal... Respondendo as Reviews... Por sinal, adorei tdas elas, VALEU LEITORAS POR FAZER DE MIM UMA PESSOA FELIIIIZ!!!  
  
Anaisa: Qual delas é D/G??? Valeu o review, continue lendo!  
  
Selene Malfoy: Ora, ele chama ela de Weasley fêmea porque só Weasley é o Rony!!! Eu adoro fazer eles brigando... a Gina quando responde é ótima mesmo!!! valeu a review, continua lendo!!!  
  
Miaka: Hahaha o que você esperava de um sonserino? Mais pra frente vc vai ver que ele pode ser beeem pior. Esse cap. tá interessante, mas não como DG action. Não se preocupe, isto não vai se tornar uma H/G!!!  
  
Isinha: quem não adora a Gina atacada??? Ei, quem disse que não entra alguma coisa além de gel na cabeça do Draco? Sempre tem que Ter espaço pruns chifres da Pansy! (não nessa fic.) adorei a review, vlw!  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy: Snif, que emoção.... é sempre vc que manda as maiores reviews!!! Agora, prometeu tem q cumprir, vou cobrar reviews, ok??? O cap. tah maior e tah publicado (dãã meio óbvio) entaum sem assassinatos. Bjs!!!  
  
Affff terminei.... agora eh só esperar mais REVIEWS!!!!! Please, REVIEWS!!!!! 


	4. Se entendendo

N/A: Recebi 7 reviews do último cap., queria agradeder... tem mta gente nova deixando review, mas as velhas axo q pararam d ler.... snif. Vamos ao novo cap... Gina passou a tarde toda pensando. Ela não amava mais Harry, percebera isso ainda naquela manhã. Mas, ainda assim, ele era gentil com ela, carinhoso, era bonito... Por outro lado, ela passara todos esses anos esperando por ele, e era só ela esquecê-lo que lá vinha ele pedi-la em namoro. Medindo os prós e contras por horas a fio, chegou a uma decisão. Assim que o sinal da última aula do dia tocou, Gina pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a subir até o corujal. Antes, porém, de chegar no meio do caminho, alguém impediu sua passagem. - Aonde pensa que vai, Weasley? Você tem trabalho a fazer nas masmorras... – Arrastando a garota pelo braço, Malfoy começou a levá-la até a sala de Snape. - Eei! Eu sei andar! Me solta! – com um puxão, Gina conseguiu soltar seu braço, mas continuou a andar ao lado do loiro. – Bruto! Porque fez isso, afinal? Não prefere que eu perca pontos para a Grifinória por me atrasar para a detenção?  
- Achei que você fosse mais esperta, Weasley. Se você se atrasar a  
poção estraga, e vou ter que ficar mais tempo na sua adorável  
companhia. – já na porta da sala de Snape, Malfoy bateu e entrou. O  
professor ainda não estava na sala. -Ah, ótimo. Agora tenho que esperar pelo professor com você. - Você fala como se eu gostasse de estar aqui. – O sonserino conseguira irritá-la.- Você é sempre assim egocêntrico? Eu vou ter que passar mais tempo com você, eu vou ter que esperar pelo professor... Existe mais do que você no mundo, Malfoy. - É, deve ter sido difícil para você aprender essa lição. Fico imaginando, uma mesa cheia de Weasleys dividindo um prato de comida. A pobre caçulinha ia pegar um pouco de batatas, mas o paspalho do pai dela diz "Existe mais do que você no mundo!". Hilário. - Ora, seu merdi... – ela nunca ficara tão irritada. Aquele garoto a tirava do sério! - Antes que você complete essa frase, Weasley, menos 15 pontos para Grifinória. – Gina murchou visivelmente, como um balão que perde o gás. Com um aceno da varinha, Snape trouxe do canto da sala o caldeirão com a poção que Gina estivera preparando. – Podem continuar. Ah, Sr. Malfoy, venha cá um instante.  
Gina aumentou o fogo, e começou a mexer a poção. O que o Snape queria com ele? Curiosa, forçou os ouvidos ao máximo, mas não conseguiu captar palavra alguma do diálogo. Depois, Snape virou-se e saiu da sala, a capa negra esvoaçando.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
N/A: Sei que vcs já sabem o que vai acontecer e perde a graça ler, mas tenho que registrar os pensamentos do Draco tbm!  
  
Draco saiu atrás da Weasley, logo que bateu o sinal. Ele a encontrou no quinto andar. Provavelmente estava correndo para mandar a carta ao Potter com a sua resposta... mas ele não iria deixar! Potter não iria ganhar esta!  
Andou rapidamente até a garota, pegou- a pelo braço e começou a levá- la consigo. Ainda não era a hora marcada para a detenção, estavam alguns minutos adiantados, mas ele não queria saber. Trocaram algumas palavras no caminho mas, mesmo se tentasse, mais tarde não poderia se lembrar sobre o que falavam.  
Chegaram à sala do professor, mas ele não estava. Teria que esperar ali sozinho com a Weasley. Isso poderia ser perigoso... Seus pensamentos naquele dia haviam tomado rumos estranhos. Não sabia se poderia se controlar na presença da pequena. Resolveu quebrar o gelo, dizer alguma coisa. Quase sem querer, a frase saiu... ofensiva, e o tom, de deboche, tão comum à sua voz. Quando percebeu, era tarde, e a Weasley já estava respondendo. - Você fala como se eu gostasse de estar aqui. Você é sempre assim egocêntrico? Eu vou ter que passar mais tempo com você, eu vou ter que esperar pelo professor... Existe mais do que você no mundo, Malfoy. Draco se ofendeu com as palavras da menina. Sabia que o que ela dizia não era uma mentira a seu respeito. E a verdade dói. Ele iria fazer doer nela também... - É, deve ter sido difícil para você aprender essa lição. Fico imaginando, uma mesa cheia de Weasleys dividindo um prato de comida. A pobre caçulinha ia pegar um pouco de batatas, mas o paspalho do pai dela diz "Existe mais do que você no mundo!". Hilário. Assim que terminou a frase, percebeu que havia pegado pesado, porque a garota começou a ficar vermelha e vermelha, e já ia soltar um belo palavrão quando... - Antes que você complete essa frase, Weasley, menos 15 pontos para Grifinória. – Draco se esforçou para colocar um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – Podem continuar. Ah, Sr. Malfoy, venha cá um instante. – Draco, que não esperava por isso, seguiu o professor relutante. -Malfoy, Weasleys são estourados por natureza. Essa aí também é. Controle- se, e não me faça tirar pontos da Sonserina, sim? – sem esperar resposta, Snape virou- se e saiu. Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira qualquer, apoiou os pés na mesa e começou a assistir a Weasley trabalhando. Ele sabia que os olhos gélidos e inexpressivos encarando faziam qualquer um se arrepiar, mas não ela. "Isso só prova que ela não é qualquer uma.". Draco observava o rosto da menina. Tinha algumas sardas, os lábios bem vermelhos, carnudos. Os traços eram delicados, o que só acentuava a aparência delicada da menina. Os olhos, cor de chocolate, eram grandes e expressivos. Você podia ler ali as expressões da menina como um livro aberto. Ela era mesmo linda. Só por estar observando-a, um calor gostoso se espalhou pelo seu corpo. -Qual é o seu primeiro nome, Weasley? – Draco fez parecer uma pergunta ao acaso. Recebeu um olhar confuso da garota. Estava estampado na testa dela o pensamento "Ele está sendo gentil?". - Virgínia, mas meus amigos me chamam de Gina. – a garota não falara em tom ofensivo, e por isso, Draco resolveu continuar a conversa em um nível civilizado. - Você está no quinto ano, não? – A garota respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, um bocado hesitante. - Achei que você soubesse. Foi a mim que seu pai entregou aquele diário no seu segundo ano. – A garota respondeu, um pouco amargurada. - Eu nunca soube daquilo. Meu pai não me disse nada na época, fiquei sabendo junto com o resto do mundo. – Ele começava, intimamente, a sentir raiva do pai por escolher alguém tão puro para aquela "tarefa" suja. - Sério?- ela parecia genuinamente impressionada – Sempre achei que você ficasse sabendo das arapucas do seu pai. - Na verdade, não. Ele nunca me conta nada. Diz que é para minha segurança. – ele nunca contara aquilo para ninguém, e agora estava se abrindo para a Weasley? Estranho. – bem, mudando de assunto, como vai a paixonite pelo Potter?  
- Inexistente. Ele me pediu em namoro, sabe. - ela soltou um muxoxo. – Decidi não aceitar. - Você... você não vai aceitar? Porquê? – Draco reprimiu um enorme suspiro de alívio. Eles estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada, e agora ela não ia aceitar o convite do Potter!  
- Bem, eu gostei dele por muitos e muitos anos e ele nunca deu bola pra mim, agora ele vem e acha que está no direito de vir e me pedir em namoro como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não! - Boa escolha. Eu faria o mesmo. – ele suspirou internamente. Teve medo que ela dissesse que era por que estava apaixonada por outro garoto, mas não. Ela finalmente crescera, e tomava suas próprias decisões. Gostou disso. - Acho que, depois dessa conversa, podemos nos considerar amigos. Certo? - Pense o, que quiser, Virgínia. E, sobre o jeito de te trazer até aqui, eu estava nervoso, foi só isso. – Ele não iria chegar ao cúmulo de pedir desculpas, mas ela havia entendido o sentido da frase. - Claro. Eu estava pensando... será que você poderia me dar uma ajudinha em Poções? Eu preciso de, no mínimo, um "Excelente" nos NOM' s em poções para me tornar uma Medi-Bruxa, e pelo que sei você é bom nessa matéria.  
Draco aceitou. As aulas começariam na semana seguinte. Iriam estudar na estufa número 2, duas vezes por semana em uma aula livre proporcionada pela Prof. Sibila Trelawney, que havia abandonado a escola ainda durante o ano letivo.  
Conversaram despreocupadamente até que Snape chegou. Fora da sala, Draco se despediu da Gina com um beijo na bochecha, e foi recompensado com um leve rubor na face da garota. - Boa noite.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOo  
  
Gina deitou na cama, sentindo–se no céu. Ela, definitivamente, estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.  
  
N/A: Ataque flufy, eu sei. O Draco tá descaracterizado, a Gina tá com ar de boboca e coisa tal. Me perdoeeeeem!!! O único q tá se parecendo consigo mesmo nesse cap. é o Snape, mas fazer o q? Bom, sem beijos nem nada assim nesse cap., mas as coisas começam a tomar um rumo. Gente, queria apresentar meus protestos às escritoras que escrevem sempre ObrigadA mesmo com meninos falando. Vocês são mulheres, mas a personagem NÃÃÃO!!! Agora, agradecendo as reviews...  
  
Anaisa: eu vou ler a sua fic sim, e mandar review! Q bom q gosto do cap! bjux  
  
Claudia Romanov: que bom, leitora novaaaa! Ta aí o novo cap!!  
  
Dea Snape: Hauhauahau eu seeei! Eu fui má d colocar o Harry ali, mas esse cap. compensa, num axa? Aproveitando eu to, só espero q a fic esteja ficando boa.... vlw a review, bjinhux  
  
Miaka: O Draco precisa mesmo de uns trancos de vez em quando, se naum fosse o Harry ele continuava enrolando e dava td errado!!! (loiro só pega no tranco!) o Harry foi fofo? Eu acho que ele é canalha de achar que a Gina é brinquedo...  
  
Selene Malfoy: realmente.... o Draco é fofo de qualquer jeito, mas com ciúmes entaum...  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: taí no Domingo... vo mandar pro seu email, de qualquer jeito. Saindo do Brasil? Sortudaaaaa!  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy: Minha maior reviewer (acabei d inventa essa palavra)! Eu já tinha lido sua fic, mas acontece q aki em Campinas eu puxo as fics que quero ler pro Word e dpois desconecto, por isso é raro eu deixar reviews. Mas ela tah mto fofa, continua assim! Perguntinhas respondidas nesse cap., neh? Vlw a review, adorei saber q vc gosta dessa fic!!!  
  
Fim das reviews. Agora, gente, eu queria indicar aki uma fic da Flora Fairfield, chama Todos os nossos ontens. É óóótimaaaaaaaa! É de suspense e terror, tem assassinato e td, mas é D/G (e das boas!!!). Tah no último cap..... Super Merchandaising, mas sussa! Axu q eh issu entaum, bjux!!! 


	5. Esclarecimentos e convites

N/A: O começo desse cap. é meio que um pedido de desculpas pela deformação grosseira que eu fiz dos personagens no último cap.. Td culpa do meu ataque flufy, mas podemos consertar as coisas...  
  
Gina acordou cedo naquela manhã. Dormira feliz e acordara do mesmo modo. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. O sonho com os dragões não voltara mais desde aquele dia, antes do início das detenções. Com um suspiro, levantou-se e foi para o banho. Deixou a água morna escorrer pelos cabelos lentamente, pegou o sabonete e começou a lavar o corpo nu. Cerca de meia hora depois, fechou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e voltou ao dormitório. Retirou o uniforme cuidadosamente dobrado do malão, vestiu-se, penteou os cabelos e secou-os com um feitiço. Pegou a mochila e desceu as escadas para o café. Na sala comunal, uma aglomeração de alunos se formava junto ao quadro de avisos. Havia uma visita a Hogsmeade marcada para o final de semana, pelo que pode ouvir. Um sorriso discreto se formou em seus lábios. Quando lembrou-se que quem ela gostaria de ter por companhia nunca a convidaria para ir com ele, o sorriso morreu aos poucos. "E mesmo que convidasse," pensou com amargura, "nunca poderíamos ir juntos abertamente. Rony iria matá-lo, sua reputação iria por água abaixo e eu não esperaria menos do que um berrador. Dos grandes.". Mas aquilo não iria estragar seu humor. Sentou-se no seu lugar habitual à mesa, num canto mais afastado. Logo Colin veio sentar-se ao seu lado. - A que se deve o sorriso? – Colin sempre foi curioso. Abelhudo, pode-se dizer, mas era o que se esperava de um futuro repórter.  
- Apenas acordei assim hoje. O que não faz uma boa noite de sono?  
- Muita coisa. – ele se deu por satisfeito. – Como vão as detenções com Snape?  
- Melhor do que eu esperava. Ele me mandou preparar uma poção complicada, deixou um supervisor e foi tratar do (enorme) nariz dele. - Supervisor? Quem é ele? – Gina sentiu um puxão no estômago ao ouvir esta pergunta. Era o que temia desde o início do assunto, que ele perguntasse sobre o seu supervisor. O que iria dizer? Que era Draco Malfoy, para que ele começasse a chamá-la de coitadinha e xingasse o Draco de todos os nomes possíveis? Felizmente, o sinal tocou. "Salva pelo gongo!". A garota esforçou-se para esboçar uma expressão de desgosto – Bem, Colin, tenho que ir.  
Pegando sua mochila, seguiu para a sala de feitiços.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco passara a noite toda pensando. Ele atuara naquela noite. Aquele não era o Malfoy que ele estava acostumado a ser, havia sido o mais parecido com Potter que conseguiu. Ele fora gentil, generoso, doce e sociável. E não é nada disso. Ambicioso, prepotente, arrogante, orgulhoso, egoísta; isso é Draco Malfoy, e nem a sua ruivinha valia aquela mudança.  
No café, observou a ruiva, com seu jeito delicado e ao mesmo tempo desengonçado. Ele não podia mentir para ela. Não iria macular a sua pureza com joguinhos de sedução, encenações e toda a sorte de mentiras. Ele queria que ela gostasse dele. Mas se era para gostar, era para gostar dele como ele era, com suas qualidades e defeitos. Mesmo que houvessem mais defeitos do que qualidades.  
Levantou-se decidido e seguiu a garota quando esta deixou o salão. Puxou-a para uma sala vazia, não seria sensato falar com ela no corredor. Uma mão a segurava pela cintura, enquanto outra tapava a sua boca. Ele estava certo quando achou que ela tentaria gritar.  
- Ei, ei, calma, sou eu. Vou te soltar, mas não grite, ok? – ele a soltou, e ela virou-se para ele com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e curiosa. – Preciso falar com você. Sobre ontem, eu não estava sendo eu mesmo...  
- Eu sei. Mas não sei se posso dizer que gostei mais de você daquele jeito. – Draco fez cara de interrogação. – Desde pequena, as pessoas me cercam de cuidados, me colocam em redomas de vidro. Elas esquecem de me perguntar se quero de cuidados, se preciso de redomas. Podemos ser amigos, Draco, e nos encontrar para estudar se você me prometer a verdade. A verdade é tudo o que quero, é tudo que espero de você. Não quero outro Harry Potter na minha vida, quero apenas a verdade. - Prometo. – Draco deu mostrou um sorriso felino. – Minha primeira verdade para você, Virgínia, é que depois desse discurso, vai chegar atrasada se não correr.  
A garota esbugalhou os olhos, praguejou, virou-se e começou a correr. Era isso que gostava nela. O modo vigoroso que fazia as coisas, mas principalmente o modo como era imprevisível. Em um momento estava passando sermões sobre ser verdadeiro, e segundos depois virava e começava a correr como uma garotinha apressada. Depois de terminar de rir da expressão da grifinória, Draco tomou um atalho que o levou para a sala de História da Magia em cima da hora. "Uma das vantagens de subornar monitores é conhecer todas as passagens secretas no castelo.". Draco tinha uma pena- de- repetição- rápida que comprara para aquela aula. Podia dormir o quanto quisesse e ainda teria suas anotações, sem ter que agüentar o falatório interminável do prof. Binns. Ficou pensando vagamente em quem iria convidar para acompanhá-lo a Hogsmeade. Descartou um a um os nomes de sua lista. Feia, tá namorando, mau- hálito, muito baixa, sangue- ruim, tá saindo com alguém, pobre, engordou... Quando riscou o último nome, suspirou. Não podia aparecer desacompanhado em Hogsmeade, então iria arranjar alguma desculpa e ficar no castelo. Dor de cabeça, talvez. Ei, o que estava pensando? Era um Malfoy, não devia satisfações a ninguém! Então, estava decidido. Ficaria no castelo.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Gina estava feliz por ter esclarecido as coisas com Draco. Ela admitira estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E estava. Tinha se apaixonado pela força que emanava dele. Ele conseguia dissimular, mentir, esconder, enganar. Ele era irônico, e essa ironia lhe dava poder, lhe dava meios para ferir e para curar. Ela se apaixonou pelos olhos que mostravam diferente matizes de cinza e azul, mesclados, e que podiam mostrar toda sorte de sentimentos ruins, mas podiam também ser ternos, ela sabia. Só esperava que algum dia aquela ternura fosse dirigida a ela.  
Ela iria aprender com ele a ser assim, irônica e fria. Ensiná-la a se proteger, ao invés de protegê-la. Ele era o único que podia fazer isso por ela. Poções? Nah. Ele iria ensinar algo mais importante, mesmo sem saber. Observou discretamente seus modos, expressões faciais, o modo como controlava cada músculo de seu corpo para não denunciar suas emoções durante a detenção daquela noite, e continuaria a fazer isso.  
Ouviu uma batida na janela, levantou-se da cama e foi ver o que era. Uma coruja trazia no bico uma rosa vermelha, acompanhada de um bilhete.  
  
"Doce Gina, Será que você poderia me acompanhar na visita a Hogsmeade? Seria um enorme prazer tê-la como companhia. Não pude deixar de reparar na sua beleza e graça, e tenho vontade de conhecê-la melhor. Me acompanha? Espero sinceramente que sim.  
  
Carinhosamente,  
  
Adam Storms, Corvinal "  
  
Aquele não era o primeiro convite que recebia. Na verdade, já não se lembrava se era o quarto ou o quinto. Adam Storms era um galanteador, ou galinha, como preferisse. Era do sétimo ano, da Corvinal, e era um Cedrico Diggory substituto, e metade da população feminina de Hogwarts daria tudo para sair com ele. Mas ela iria negar, como fizera com todos os outros convites, educadamente mas negaria. Não queria ir com ninguém que não Draco, portanto não tinha esperanças de sair do castelo naquele fim de semana. Escreveu sua resposta e a amarrou na perna da mesma coruja. Assim que esta se foi, pegou a rosa e a jogou pela janela aberta. Detestava rosas. Tão clichê! Sua flor preferida era o jasmim. Adorava o modo como o branco- amarelado das pétalas mudava até se tornar um rosa clarinho no centro, sem falar no perfume da flor. Ninguém nunca a presenteara com jasmins. Com um suspiro, voltou para a cama, cobriu-se com o lençol e adormeceu.  
  
N/A: Acabeeei! Para qm não percebeu, neste cap. tem uma leve menção ao sonho da Gina, o Colin dá as caras (ele vai ter um papel importante no desenvolvimento da fic), eu explico a paixão da Gina... e para aqueles beeem lerdos q naum se tocaram, a Gina e o Draco vaum se encontrar no fim d semana com td mnd em Hogsmea... vcs sentiram cheirinho de D/G action no proximo cap? eu tbm!!!  
  
Anaisa: vlw por continuar lendo, eu dexo seu review assim q der!!!  
  
Dea Snape: q bom q gostou! OOC??? É uma onomatopéia???  
  
Selene Malfoy: é, gente q gosta dá review dobrado!!! Hauhauhau. O Harry é tapado msm!!! Quem ainda naum percebeu??? Ele gosta da CHO!!! Da CHO!!! Pode uma coisa dessas??? naum nessa fic, pq eu fiz ele cair em si!  
  
loira malfoy: tem aqui mesmo no Vc pode procurar ela no Search, a autora é Flora Fairfield, caso isso ajude.  
  
Dark Angel Malfoy: ISSO SIM É QUE É REVIEW!!! Gente, vcs viram o tamanho da carta? Aprendam com elaaaaa!!! Eu sabia mas num lembrava, eu tbm li essa revista. Tem um poster mto bom do Tom Felton nela né? E o pobre coitado do Rony, q o nome do meio é BILIUS???? Ahrck, parece bile... como boa amiga, eu vou deixar uma review por cap. pra vc tbm, é só atualizar... bjinhuix!!!  
  
Vivian Malfoy: q bom q gostou, agora é só continuar deixando reviews... eu atualizo o mais rápido q a inspiração e os irmãos pentelhos permitem!  
  
Bom, até o próx. Cap, bjinhus! 


	6. Uma pergunta

Gina seguia para a mesa do café, despreocupada, quando Harry a chamou.  
- Gina. Vem cá, precisamos conversar. – ele puxou-a para um canto, apertando seu braço um pouco mais forte do que deveria. "Nem tão pouco". - Bem... eu fiquei esperando sua resposta por todos esses dias, sabe. Eu resolvi não te pressionar, mas quando vi que você não ia me dar uma resposta, resolvi te procurar. Então, você quer namorar comigo? – ele parecia bastante nervoso, quase trêmulo. Gina resolveu ser direta. - Não. Harry, me desculpe, mas a resposta é não. Eu... eu vou indo. – com uma última olhada para trás, a garota seguiu seu caminho. Gina sentiu um peso na consciência. Harry havia deslizado até o chão, e segurado a testa com as mãos. Ele parecia... demolido de dentro para fora. Como se as muralhas que protegiam seu coração fossem ruindo, desabando. Mas ela não era capaz de enganá-lo, de dizer que o amava, quando em seu coração sentia que pertencia a Draco Malfoy.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco acordou sem fome, e foi vagar pelos corredores, na esperança de achar algum pirralho da Lufa-lufa ou Corvinal perdidos por aí. Ele adorava humilhá-los e deixá-los ainda mais longe do Salão Principal com dicas falsas. Quando avistou uma maça de cabelos vermelhos, deixou seus pés o guiarem atrás dela. Viu Potter arrastá-la "Que cara grosso! Se bem que eu fiz a mesma coisa..." até um canto. Adorou quando viu ela sair dali após uma rápida conversa, deixando-o jogado no chão como um cachorro sarnento. "A ruivinha faz em um minuto o que não consegui fazer na minha vida inteira..."  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Gina deixou seu dormitório, à noite, para ir à detenção. Era a última noite que deveria ir lá, pois a poção estava quase pronta. Não estava preocupada com isso, pois continuaria vendo Draco nas suas aulas de "Poções".  
No Salão Comunal, Gina foi parada por um Colin misterioso. - O que foi, Colin? – Ela estava ansiosa para descer. - Gina, você vai para a detenção agora? - Vou, sim. Por quê? - Por nada, não. Vai, então, antes que o Snape resolva tirar pontos. - Então tá. Tchau! – Gina deixou a estranheza do menino para lá e seguiu seu caminho. Ah, se ela soubesse os problemas que isso iria causar... Olhando para o relógio, começou a correr.  
  
OoOOoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO  
  
Draco bufou, irritado, olhando para o relógio. Ele tinha esperanças de que a ruiva chegasse alguns minutos mais cedo, para poder falar com ela tendo toda a sua atenção. Mas ela não chegava! Faltando dois minutos para a hora marcada, a garota não estava ali. Finalmente a porta se abriu e ela entrou esbaforida, as roupas desalinhadas e o cabelo desarrumado. Não mais que cinco segundos depois, o professor Snape entrou na sala. Como de costume, o professor passou instruções severas para a preparação da poção e deixou- os. - E então, Virgínia, como foi pisar no Potter hoje? – um meio- sorriso brincando nos lábios, Draco fez a pergunta que esperara o dia inteiro para fazer. - Horrível. Eu fiz o possível, para não magoá-lo, mas seria pior se fosse de outra maneira. – Ela parecia estar falando a verdade. Era de se esperar de uma grifinória, mas ele aprendeu a esperar o inesperado dela. O assunto morreu, e um silêncio pesado se instalou entre os dois. Com um estalo, Virgínia começou a preparar a poção. Desajeitada, ela deixou cair a colher de prata que ela usava para mexer a poção. Por reflexo, o sonserino abaixou-se para pegá-la. Os narizes se tocaram, e ela corou com a proximidade. Se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, a garota com embaraço, Draco com descaso. Draco fixou seus olhos na boca dela. Sua libido gritava, ele não podia mais se conter. Aproximou-se ainda mais, e viu ela erguer-se e oferecer-lhe os lábios, os olhos semicerrados. Sem se conter mais, começou a beijá-la. Começou lentamente, o ritmo aumentando rápido. As línguas se acariciavam numa dança sensual, como labaredas de fogo. As salivas se misturavam, o suor começando a brotar dos corpos. A garota, com um pulo, enlaçou as pernas em volta dele. Ele quase caiu com o peso, mas se encostou na parede. Ele começou a mordiscar e chupar o pescoço dela, deixando pequenas marcas características. Ela interrompeu o beijo, afastou- se um ou dois passos e, ofegante, disse: - Eu recusei o convite do Harry porque não conseguiria ficar com ele pensando em você. Iria procurar por olhos azuis e encontrar verdes. Iria olhar para ele e procurar você. O rosto dela estava ruborizado, não por vergonha, mas pelo calor proveniente das "atividades" anteriores. A cabeleira vermelha, desarrumada, emoldurava e ressaltava a brancura do rosto dela. Os lábios vermelhos, carnudos e convidativos. Naquele momento ele percebeu a profundidade de seus sentimentos em relação à ruivinha. Ao seu anjo ruivo. Foi o que ela disse, não foi? Que ela queria ser dele? Ela seria. Ele a abraçou por trás, plantando um beijo na base do seu pescoço, e subindo com pequenos beijos até chegar à orelha. Sussurrando, perguntou... - Virgínia, você quer namorar comigo?  
  
N/A: Sim, sim, sim!!! Não é engano, o cap. termina aqui. Eu vou torturar vocês com a dúvida... e o pior de tudo é que vai ser por MAIS TEMPO!!! Eu vou pra praia (sim, mesmo com esse frio) e lá não tem pc! Eu vou ficar por 2 semanas, então cap. novo só mês q vem. HAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU sou mááááááá! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, não vou poder responder uma por uma, mas esse cap. fala por si.  
Hmmmm, Colin volta a aparecer... meu Colin é uma m, mas tem uns bons por aí. Tem um Colin gay q é ótimo, mas eu naum lembro em qual fic. Ah, esqci, PICHI, SE VC ESTIVER LENDO ISSO, OBRIGADA POR RESPONDER MEU EMAIL!!! Leitores: cada vez mais gente lê minha fic. ENTÃO PQ EU TENHO SEMPRE 6 ou 7 REVIEWS POR CAP??? eu respondo: pq vcs naum deixam reviews!!! Por isso eu volto a pentelhar: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! Tá vendo o botãozinho ali do lado? Clica nele e escreve umas pokas palavrinhas só para fazer de mim uma pessoa feliz... POR FAVOOOOOR!!! Bom, pessoas, eh isso, e até mês que vem. 


	7. Seboso Snape estraga tudo ou quase

NA: Sim, de volta depois de quase um MÊS. Querem saber o que aconteceu? Primeiro, eu viajei pra praia, e só voltei em agosto. Então, meu pai me pôs de castigo até dia 11. Daí, vieram as provas finais. Se quiserem matar alguém, matem a escola ou meu pai, ou então que tal me darem um laptop??? Eu iria adorar!!! Que tal a campanha VPASF, Vaquinha Para Amparo a Adolescentes Sem Fundos (daqui a pouco to até sem frentes...)!!! ou talvez o FAEL: Fundo de Apoio a Escritoras Lisas!!! SIM SIM SIM!!!! Dêem suas sugestões de nomes para o Fundo, Vaquinha ou como quer que vá se chamar!

Draco a abraçou por trás, plantando um beijo na base do seu pescoço, e subindo com pequenos beijos que lhe lançavam arrepios pelo corpo,até chegar à orelha. Sussurrando, perguntou... - Virgínia, você quer namorar comigo?

Ela sentia o hálito de canela dele, quente, como uma carícia, em sua face. Sentia a rigidez do corpo dele junto ao seu. Mas aquela pergunta foi um choque. De repente, a mente dela se soltou do torpor em que estava envolvida, e ela recuou.

- E.. eu... - naquele momento, Snape abriu a porta.

- Weasley, a poção já cozinhou o suficiente. Sua detenção está terminada, vá embora. – Rapidamente e sem dizer palavra, ela recolheu suas coisas e se foi.

OoOOoOOOOOOOOOoOOoOOoO

Gina despertou no meio da noite. Há algumas horas ela viera da detenção direto para seu quarto, e ficou relembrando cada toque, cada sensação, o gosto de Draco queimando em seus lábios até adormecer. Com o efeito de um tapa, a pergunta de Draco despertou sua mente da sonolência. E agora? Ele devia estar achando que ela não iria aceitar!!! Ela decidiu tomar alguma providência. Rapidamente jogou um penhoar transparente sobre os ombros, desceu cuidadosamente as escadas até o Salão Comunal. Vazio, como era de se esperar àquela hora da madrugada. Tirou do bolso pena e pergaminho, rabiscou um bilhete para Draco dizendo que se encontrassem nos Jardins durante o almoço do dia seguinte. Enfiou o pergaminho de volta ao bolso do penhoar, afastou cuidadosamente o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que roncava alto, e saiu para o corredor. Ao colocar o primeiro pé nas pedras frias do chão do corredor, estremeceu. Estava descalça, mas não iria se dar ao luxo de voltar para buscar um sapato. Continuou em seu caminho até o corujal, prendendo o cabelo com um palito de madeira enquanto andava. Sempre o prendera assim quando acordava.

Cautelosamente, ela caminhava pelos corredores. À entrada do corujal, estranhou algumas corujas acordadas. Ao dar um passo para dentro do corujal, fortes braços a puxaram para trás, tampando também sua boca. Sentiu uma sensação de _deja vu_, mas o cheiro que invadia suas narinas lhe dizia que não com a mesma pessoa. Na verdade, estivera com ela em posição parecida há algumas horas atrás.

- Fique quieta, Virgínia! Ouvi sua respiração desde que chegou a este andar, com Filch não seria diferente... Ele a puxou para um canto mal iluminado e abriu uma porta semi-escondida, na qual Gina nunca reparara. Olhando em volta, percebeu que era aonde se guardava a ração das corujas, e apetrechos para seu cuidado. Era um local escuro, aonde mal cabia uma pessoa, e por isso eles dois continuaram colados um no outro.

- Tem certeza de que ouviu alguém, minha querida? Me parece que algum aluno intrometido esteve aqui, minha querida... sim, sim, ainda podemos pegá-lo. Vamos, minha gatinha, fareje, fareje! – (NA: me inspirei no Gollum para fazer meu Filch... ficou bom, ficou sim, preciossso...) Madame Norrra sentiu o cheiro de Gina, que ainda estava forte o suficiente para que o seguisse. A gata levou Filch para fora da sala, pelo mesmo caminho que Gina tinha feito para chegar até ali.

Quando teve certeza que eles estavam longe, Gina disse a Draco que já podia soltá-la.

- De modo algum, ainda temos assuntos pendentes para tratar... – Gina sentiu as mãos de Draco começarem a se mover. O hálito dele estava em seu pescoço, e isso lhe dava arrepios de excitação. Mas dessa vez não iria se deixar levar...

- Sim, temos... – Gina disse, se afastando. – Por isso vamos conversar civilizadamente no corujal. – como exemplo, ela abriu a porta e deixou o quartinho. No corujal, ela sentou-se no peitoral da janela, que era um mero buraco na pedra. A lua cheia iluminava a Floresta abaixo.

Draco apareceu. Tinha se decepcionado com o balde de água fria, mas entendia que precisavam conversar. Olhou para Virgínia, que contemplava a Lua, sonhadora. Sua camisola era branca e de tecido fino, deixando aparecer um corpo bem-feito: generoso porém não exagerado. Sua pele pálida deixava aparecerem algumas sardas, algumas apenas. O cabelo vermelho contrastava fortemente com a pele quase translúcida, mas combinando com a cor dos lábios, tão vermelhos quanto ele. Preso atrás em um coque frouxo, deixando cair algumas mechas que desciam como cascatas em leves cachos. Uma mecha caía também pelo seu rosto, e coroando aquela beleza angelical havia um sorriso leve em seus lábios. Ela o encarou desconcertada.

- Desculpe, acabei esquecendo que você estava aí. A lua está linda... Bem, realmente temos muito para falar. Como posso dizer... bem... ahn... – entendendo o desconcerto dela, ele tomou a palavra.

- Virgínia, você quer namorar comigo? – ela sorriu. Ele entendera!

- Hmm, bem, vamos ver. – ela disse, com ar de gata manhosa. – Vamos analisar a situação: um garoto mimado e arrogante, sem mencionar egocêntrico, metido e pretensioso pelo qual estou _perdidamente_ apaixonada me agarra durante a detenção que estava "supervisionando". Nossas famílias se odeiam e o pai dele é um Comensal que quase me matou no meu primeiro ano. – o sorriso de Draco murchara, e ele fez uma careta ao ouvi-la dizer isso. – Bem pesando os prós e contras, Draco, minha resposta é... SIM!!! – ela enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e deu um selinho.

- Espere, Virgínia. Você tem razão. Podemos ter problemas se alguém nos encontrar. Vamos ter problemas se seu irmão descobrir, ou se meu pai descobrir, ou se qualquer um descobrir. Céus, o que vamos fazer?

- Simples! Vamos nos encontrar escondido, aqui, todas as noites. E tem também uma segunda parte do plano, caso você queira ouvir...

NA: Aiiiiiiii!!!!! Digam que compensou a espera, digam, digam, digam! E o prox. Cap. Vai compensar tb, hahahahahahahahhah. Genti, vlw as reviews recebidas. Eu não pretendo mais responder a todas as reviews, a não ser que seja uma pergunta direta.

AAh ssssimmmm! Eu estava esquecendo: eu vou fazer uma rifa! Eu vou escolher um determinado número que fica entre 50 e 70, e a pessoa que tiver a review com este número vai ganhar um presente especial!!! Podem deixar quantas reviews quiserem, desde que não seja o mesmo texto, e quando chegar a 80 reviews, eu anuncio o vencedor! SIIIIIIM, eu ESTOU doida por reviews!!!!

Pretendo colocar o prox. cap antes de terça-feira, mas aviso que pode ter demora.....


	8. Adeuzinho da autora

N/A: Gente, me desculpem mas eu simplesmente não estou conseguindo escrever mais esta fic. Falta de tempo, bloqueios.... não está dando mais. Se alguma pessoa quiser continuar a escrever no meu lugar, me contate no email . Agradeço a todos que me deixaram reviews, e queria dizer que se não fossem vocês eu teria parado muito antes. Eu acho que ainda dou umas aparecidas com short fics e reviews, porque eu leio praticamente tudo que aparece, mas esta fic vai ficar na gaveta muito tempo ainda, acho. Queria agradecer especialmente a Dark Angel Malfoy, que deixava cartas e não reviews para mim.

Muitos beijos, Cris.


End file.
